Users have access to a wide variety of resources over a network. For example, a user may access a web site to obtain stock quotes, business related information, and so on. Additionally, as the amount of resources available via a network continues to expand, the number of users that desire access to the resource may also increase. This may result in the provision of resources which were configured for one “zone” of the network environment to be implemented in another “zone”, for which, implementation of the resource was not originally intended and therefore may not be suitable for implementation.
A web page, for instance, may be provided by a billing department of a corporation for access over a corporate intranet, which may be considered a zone of a network environment. During the deployment of the web page for use by the billing department over the corporate intranet, development of the web page may also continue such that the functionality provided by the web page is applicable to users “outside” of the corporate intranet. Accordingly, the billing department may also desire to provide access to the web page over the Internet (another zone) to provide access to the functionality of the web page to a wider range of users and/or make the web page available from a greater number of locations. For example, the web page may be accessed by users within the corporate intranet to enter billing information and by partners outside the corporate intranet which are to receive the billing information. However, the web page may not be suitable “as is” for use over the Internet. Links which are included on the web page, for instance, may utilize network addresses that are specific to the corporate intranet. Therefore, these links may be “broken” when published over the Internet such that the links are not selectable to cause navigation to the referenced network address.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for zone translation.